The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a valve system for operation therewith.
A gas turbine engine, such as a turbofan engine for an aircraft, includes a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. An engine centerline extends longitudinally through these sections. A primary flow path extends axially through the engine. An annular secondary flow path is generally located radially outward of the primary flow path.
Cooling air along the secondary flow path is often communicated to the primary flow path during particular operating conditions. In order to assure efficient engine operation and performance, communication of the cooling air from the secondary flow path to the primary flow path may be meticulously rationed.